Escape
by RunRunRunAway
Summary: Being a murderer is the life. Ask Envy, he loves it. Even being in jail is a kick. Life is easy. That is, despite the fact that man-kind is failing, and that there's only males left, and all those damned breeding houses. But then Envy ends up in one...
1. Chapter 1

"Keep moving, kid!" the guard said, pushing me along. I snickered, walking down the halls of the old jail. Another murder I was accused of. Another murder that I most definitely committed.

The man roughly pushed me into one of the jail cells, one containing two other people, before shutting and locking the bars tightly. I laughed a little as he walked away. These two people were muscular and had tattoos and piercings littering their bodies. One was very fat, and the other was lean.

"Behave Envy!" he jailer said before walking away.

"Sure thing, mom." I laughed back at him. It was very funny how I'd been here so many times that the jailer knew my name.

"Well, well, well." the skinny dude said, "Looks like we've got ourselves some fresh meat." I snickered at that. How many times had I heard people say that to me?

"Wow, really?" I asked, "Where?"

"Hm!" the fat man said, "Meat that has an attitude!"

I blinked, pretending to be an idiot. "Oh!" I finally said, "You mean me!"

"No shit, Sherlock." the skinny one said.

"No, it's just, I thought you was talking about him for a second." I said pointing to the fat one, "Cause this guy has _way_ more _meat_ then I'll ever have."

The fat one paused before his face grew angry. "Why you little!" he said, throwing a punch at me. I neatly caught his fist, inches away from my face, making his eyes widen with surprise.

"What the?" the lean one asked, running at me, most likely wanting to ram me down. I moved out of the way, the fat mans fist still trapped in my hand, making the other run into the cells' bars. "Shit!" he yelled.

I didn't stop there. I picked up the fat man and then threw him neatly on the other dude. I smirked when I was done. _WAY_ to easy.

"Who the- who the fuck are you?" the lean man asked, shivering.

"Aw! You scared?" I asked looking down on him.

"_Who the hell are you!_" he asked much louder this time.

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to burst your vocal chords! Let me introduce myself properly." I said, "My name is Envy. Now may I ask who you are?"

The man took a second to rearrange himself, getting up from under the fat man. "I'm... I'm snake." he said, voice still shaking. "And this here is... is Jelly Belly."

"Interesting names," I commented. "What are you in for?"

"I tried to put a tattoo on babies." Snake said, his voice calming down, "Got in for six years cause of it."

"And I totally destroyed ten cars in the local parking lot in Philli." Jelly Belly said. "Got five."

I slapped my face. "Who do they take me for, putting me in here with people who hardly did anything you could call 'crimes'..." I mumbled.

"Hardly call crimes!" he exclaimed, "And what are _you _here for?"

I laughed a little bit before answering. "I, Envy, am being charged for murder. For the third time." I told them boldly. They gasped and said nothing, speechless.

"You, a little runt, have killed three people?" Snake asked.

"Yep! Fourteen and I've already taken three down. Of course for two of them I used the excuse 'I did it in self defense!' but by the third time that really didn't cut it."

They both looked at me until I thought their eyes would dry out. "What?" I asked finally.

"You even dress like a killer." Jelly Belly said. I 'pshed'. As if I didn't already know that. I had dark green spiky hair that ran down passed my hips and I wore clothing items that exposed a whole shit load of skin.

"Yea. I know." I said.

"I'm surprised they don't send you off to one of those hell camps." Snake said, "The one where they send people so they can, well... reproduce?"

I laughed out loud. "As if it's my fault the human race is failing! Why would they send me there? Cause I have a lifetime in prison anyway and they don't want to let me go to waste? And besides, they rarely send prisoners anymore because most of the time they're to old. If I did go, there would be only one or two people I could talk to."

Why do the places I'm talking about exist? Well, what happened was a meteor hit earth a while ago... in the year 2022, I think. Well, that wiped out a whole shit load of girls on this planet. And guess what? There was only ten remaining after it. Yeah, you heard me: ten. And none of them gave birth to other girls. All guys. And this place inserts wombs or shit into guys so they can give birth, but only inserts them into some guys. The others... make the other half of the babies. And you might be thinking: why not get a fucking sex change? How about cause you fucking can't now. Yep, as in, scientist back then used the organs from other guys to do sex changes and then they would take the organs from girls and put them into the guys. Well, now there's no more fucking girls. So we're screwed. And you might think that just cause it's the year 2070 we would have the technology to create... women parts... but no. You could say that all of our technology was wiped out in the impact.

I looked over to find that they still looked serious. "Envy, I'm not playing around," Snake said, "I've seen them get carried away. It's not pretty."

I chuckled. "Either way, I'm not going down without a fight." I said and then paused. "What time is it? I'm fucking tiered." I asked.

"Bout' twelve at night." Belly answered, followed by a yawn. "There's only two beds. The assholes didn't give us another. Sorry." He added. I realized that they had stopped being mean to me. _Well hell they have, _my brain told me,_ you're a fucking murderer at age fourteen. That is one situation that these people don't want to get wrapped up in. _

"Hey, man, no worries. The floor works fine for me. I normally sleep on the streets, anyway."

"No family?" Snake asked.

"Nah. I used to have a family. My younger brother's name was Pride, my older brothers name was Gluttony, my Mom's name was Lust, my Dads name was Wrath, my sisters name was Sloth. Oh, and my uncles name was Greed." I told them.

"The seven deadly sins." Snake said.

"Yep." I answered, "And most of them were murderers and were killed because of it. That includes my Mom and my Dad, my uncle and my sister. My mom had killed twenty seven people before they found her." I chuckled. "After that it was just Pride, Gluttony and me. We decided to go our separate ways and live out life on our own. Every year we all come back and meet each other at the same time, same place. I know Pride decided to live up to the family name and become a murderer. Gluttony got some education and a job and shit like that." I laughed.

"So what are you going to do?" Jelly asked. "How are going to see your brothers?"

"Oh I have my ways." I told him, smirking. "I have my ways."

The next day I woke up to the sound of loud bells going off and bright sunlight in my eyes. How unusually bright it was for a winter morning.

I sat up off the floor and stood. I knew the drill for this jail, I've been here before when I was ten. You got up, you ate crap, you worked (even though I was to young to do the heavy stuff. Unless I wanted to, of course. The heavy stuff to me was easy as hell), you ate lunch, you worked more, you ate dinner, you worked a little bit fucking more, and then you're in your cell at about seven and they dismiss you to get showers. Joy.

"Get up, get out! And that means you, to, Envy!" the jailer said.

"Gotcha, mom." I said, walking through the open doors.

Nothing really interesting happened the first day except for at breakfast.

"ENVY!" I hear that voice yell from the other side of the room. I turned and smiled.

"Luxord, my man, how have you been _doing?_" I asked as I saw one of my old cell-mates walk by.

"Ha! Same old same old, in jail, rotting away, nothing new!" he said. I laughed. "How about you?" he asked

"Ah, I killed another person and actually got _caught_ this time. Can you believe it? Security actually catching murderers?" I asked, making him laugh.

"No fucking way!" he said. A random guy from behind him sort of pushed him away to get a good look at me. I blinked.

"Um...?" I sort of stared, cocking an eyebrow. He still said nothing. "Can I help you? I happened to be having a conversation at the moment-" I tried again.

"HA! You're the killer, Envy, I've heard Luxord talking about so much?" he asked in a fit of laughter.

"The one and only." I said, re-raising an eyebrow at him. "You got some sort of problem?" I asked.

"Yeah! Why the hell are you a _kid_?" he asked slamming his hand on the table.

"God, what is it with people thinking that just cause I'm a kid, I can't murder people? It's the law with voting..."

"You've actually killed a person?" he asked.

"Yep. Three." I told him.

"No fucking way." he said and began to walk away, not believing me at all. Then I saw the jailer walking by.

"Hey, mom, get over here!" I yelled at him. The jailer turned around, knowing it was me addressing him and walked over to my table.

"Yep?" he asked.

"Tell these people why I'm in."

"You're a murderer, kid."

"And how many have I killed again?" I asked him.

"Uh... three or four. Pretty sure three, though." he said.

"Hit the nail right on the head." I told him. "Just wanted to make sure these guys knew." I said, waving a dismissive hand towards him.

Once the jailer was gone the guy who had stopped walking to hear the conversation between me and 'mom' came right back.

"Wow, you're the real deal." he said.

"You bet. I don't lie." I told him. He huffed.

"Good news kid. They're picking up all the kids under fifteen today." he said.

"What?" I asked him, "What for?"

"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know." he said. "But I'm sure you'll find out."

Later on that day, after I had taken a shower and all that good stuff, I was back in my cell. Me, Snake and Jelly were discussing stories about all the stupidest ways to get in jail that we've heard of.

"I heard that one guy got three fucking years for stealing a fire hydrant off the side of a street!" Jelly said.

"I know a guy who got one for drowning someones pet mouse!" Snake said.

"I heard someone got six for hitting the back of random kids heads in the supermarket everyday for a month!" I said, and we all erupted in a roar of laughter.

"How...how on earth... could that be... worth six?" Snake asked laughing so loud that people 'next door' started yelling at us and shushing us. We didn't care. We were having a good time.

I sighed. "Anyone have a cigarette?" I asked. I really rarely smoked, about one a month. I only did when I was around friends, and that wasn't so often.

"I only got one pack left, no way am I sharing." Snake said.

"Don't be so sure." I said, "Give me one or prepare to enter a world of pain." I warned. He sighed, still smiling, and tossed me one.

"A lighter would be nice!" I said. He laughed and threw one at me. "Thanks, man." I said, lighting my cigarette and taking a long drag.

"Aren't you a little young to smoke?" he joked, which made me have to take the thing between my fingers cause I laughed out loud.

"Maybe." I said teasingly. "Where did you get these, anyway?" I asked.

"Ah, just got to pick pocket them from guards when they're not looking. It's easy, I might be able to teach you." he said.

"Sure, teach me tomorrow." I said.

His face sort of fell. "Ugh... Envy, I know I'm telling you this kind of late, but, they go around and pick up kids every month from this place, if you're a certain age. They bring you to those places... the... reproduction houses."

I took another drag of the fag. "And?" I asked.

He blinked. "And that would be bad if you were taken away." he said.

"I won't be taken away." I said.

"And how do you know that?" Jelly asked.

I smiled. "Because of this." I said, and quickly changed my appearance into a gigantic black man with piercings and tattoos lining his face. I saw their draws drop.

"Shape-shifter." Jelly said. "I've only seen three or four in all of my days."

"I only heard about em'. I didn't think that they actually existed." Snake said.

"Well, you better believe it." I said, "Cause you've got one standing right in front of you."

He just smiled. "I just thought that they had died out along with the alchemists when the meteor hit." he said.

"Most of them did." I told him. "But somehow, somewhere along my family line the trait of shape-shifting was there. Who knows how it got there, but it was there, and I got it."

"That's incredible." Snake said. "There really aren't many supernaturals left in the world. It's pretty sad."

"Yeah, I know." I said. There was silence while Jelly and Snake took this new part of me in.

"So did this help you kill those people?" Jelly asked. I laughed.

"Of course." I said.

"So how did they know it was you in the end?" Snake asked.

"Fingerprints." I said, "I can change my appearance, but not my fingerprints."

"Oh." they said.

I stiffened when I heard footsteps walking down the hallway of the jail. I cursed, finished off my fag and then stepped on it. I leaned against the jail bars while sitting down, one leg up on my chest and the other one out. I wrapped my one arm around the up leg, trying to look relaxed.

Then two men and the jailer got up to our bars and stopped. I noticed that the two unknown men were wearing white suits and had a black briefcase each.

"Envy, enough of this. We know you're there." the jailer said.

I sort of grunted. Talk about a speedy plan failure. "Aw! Why bail me out like that, mom?" I asked, turning into my other form. "Oh well. I like this form _much _more than I like that other one." I said with a cocky smile, twirling a green spike.

"A shape shifter." one of the two men said.

"Good observation skills!" I said. "You might pass first grade if you keep at it!" _Crap, _I thought,_ I need a new plan. _

"Envy, be quite. You have two choices. Come with use peacefully, or come with us by force." the other of the two men said.

"Two options?" I asked. "I know you're leaving some choices out."

"What do you mean?" the man who had given me the choices asked.

"Well, to every positive you have a negative, correct? To everything there is an opposite, right?" I asked, receiving nods out of the two men, "So there must be more possibilities because those are all the positives, correct?" again, nods, but they seemed reluctant this time, "So you admit that the other possibilities are I _don't _go with you peacefully and I _don't_ go with you by force?"

"No. They aren't possibilities because we won't let them be. Got it, squirt?" one of the men said angrily.

"OW! I think I just got burned or something!" I said, flinching back.

"You little smart ass." said one of them, opening his briefcase and getting out a needle that appeared to be full of some kind of liquid and going over to the bars. _That's it... open the doors._..

Before he got to close I used my shape-shifting power to turn my finger into a paper-like substance. I quickly tore it off and then regrew my finger, only to turn it into a pencil. I quickly wrote:

_Snake and Jelly, man, they're gonna be looking for me after I make a break for it. In that time, they'll forget you, and with any luck, they'll leave the gate open. Look for the hole I leave in the boarder wall when I get out. You can get out of here, and with everyone looking for me, they might not notice you're missing until hours later. Good luck. Might meet you guys again, or not. -Envy._

I had always been a fast writer, but I never expected myself to me _that_ fast_. _

"Hold still boy. This won't hurt a bit..." the man said, leaning down with the needle. I smiled, trying to fool him.

"Gotcha." I said. He flinched back, looking for a possible trap that wasn't there, and I used that time to shape-shift into a cheetah. I dashed towards Jelly and Snake with the note stuck to my claw and hit the wall above them causing the note to quickly fall into Snakes lap. From this position I leaped out of the bars easily and raced towards the window. Cheetahs can jump up to sixteen feet. Now the question is, how far can they fall and not get hurt?

I needed to make a decision fast. What to be? Would could survive this... five story fall? I smirked when I found the answer. Then I turned into my trade mark creature. It really was not an animal from this world, it was a lizard-like animal with eight legs and it was the size of a thousand alligators. I knew this form made me a big target, but I added metal-like armor around most of myself to protect from bullets.

I rammed down the wall made out of thick brick that was meant to hold all of the prisoners inside so I could keep my promise to Snake and Jelly and let them escape. Then I made my break. This form was rather fast, I could go at about a hundred miles per hour just cause of its size.

I heard gunfire and I saw a police hang glider (and yes, they use hang gliders instead of planes) overhead. I didn't think much of it until I noticed the person on it had a reed between their teeth.

Shit! They're going to fire sedatives at me!

I knew my armor was not impenetrable, in fact I think I had a bullet in my right thigh. If they hit my eyes, my nose, my ears, or my thighs, then they'd have me. I quickly scrambled to make armor around my thighs, but it was hard because I was running so fast.

Giving up on making armor, I tired to outrun the hang glider. I sprinted, and I was getting farther away by the second. I heard a little 'clink' on my back, showing that something had just hit my back and bounced right off. I smiled, hoping that they only had one shot. But no. They had two.

I felt something hit my thigh. I cursed and stopped running, skidding to a halt. I couldn't get it out in this form, so I turned back into my normal form. I cursed again, and tore the needle out of my leg to examine it. I noticed it was empty, obviously having drained into my blood stream. Fuck.

The hang glider landed and I recognized the man who was flying it. One of those damn men in suits.

"Wow. You got very close to leaving there." he said. "We told you we wouldn't let leaving be an option."

I growled before yelling, "Damn it! So what are you going to do to me? Bring me back to your lab and give me a womb? Give me someone to fuck with and then have a kid?"

"We were going to let you off easy and not have to carry the child, but then you running away gave me time to think about it, and then I realized that we were short of carriers." he said, smiling.

I shook my head and yelled "Damn it!" I was enraged, but my memory struck like a match. I quickly turned my eyes to those of a hawk and looked over at the torn down wall of the prison. I saw to figures sneaking by. I saw the glint of piercings and the black of tattoos.

My vision was beginning to go cross and I fell onto my knees. At least they got out alright.

"I...Hate...You..." I got out before the ground rushed up to meet my face.

A/N- Yes. I know. There are a million stories just like this one. No need to tell me. I wanted to put a twist on it and add in Envy, and this was my wonderful result. New chapter every two days.

You know what you should do? Leave a review. Point out grammar mistakes and stuff like that.

Also I'd like to say thanks to all of my fans out there, and I know that's not many, but I'm hoping that the numbers increase over time. And remember, just by reading more than one chapter for my stories, or visiting my channel, you're supporting me. By leaving a review, you're encouraging me to write more, even if the comment is negative. By favoriting my stories or me as an author, you're really giving me a boost of writing. Without you guys, there's no reason to write.

One last thing is if you have any ideas for this story, give them to me. I always take requests, and if you want to see a certain pairing even, I'll put it in. Anything you guys want.

You know it's gotta be me ~Lmao


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked, my eyes coming into focus. Where am I? What the fuck happened last night?

"Oh, so you're waking up?" I heard a man ask. Not just any man. The man in the white suit. I growled, low in my throat. Damn it, what the fuck is wrong with my head?

"Does your head hurt?" he asked, as if reading my mind, "Well, that's only natural. You lost a lot of blood when we put that womb inside of you. It'll take a few more minutes for it to clear."

My brain sort of froze. Something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I... needed to find out what the hell was wrong... What had the man said that made me realized something was wrong? And then the words hit me. He had said 'Put that womb inside of you.' what did that mean again...? Something clicked. _**HOLLY SHIT.**_

I shot up like a rocket and grabbed the man by the throat. My head was starting to clear, but now the area around my stomach was starting to hurt. I looked down to see a big, red, ugly looking stitched up cut.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked. He only laughed. "What fucked up thing did you do to my insides?" I asked, my grip on his throat tightening.

"We simply... made it so that you could... have children!"

I narrowed my eyes. There were limitations as to what shape-shifting could do, but I knew, that this thing had got to come out. I could lead it out with shape-shifting, but the rest is up to me.

I threw to man easily over into the corner of the room, knocking him out. This was going to be painful. But if I keep it in there, I could have kids. That's what they want. And I'm not going to let them have my shape-sifting body. Because that's one thing that's _mine, _damn it!

I made my right index finger into a claw and cut the stitches closing my stomach. I made my fingers into tentacles so I could easily feel around inside...

I threw my head back in pain as dug my fingers into myself, feeling for some kind of thing that wasn't right: something that didn't feel normal. It took a minute or two to finally find what I was looking for. An abject that was _not _one of _my_ internal organs. It was to squishy, it was so out of place... I began to wrap my tentacle fingers around it, ready to pull it out, until someone pulled my hand out before I had a good grip.

"Stop!" he exclaimed, "That thing is hooked up to your other organs! Pull it out, they'll rip apart, and you'll internally bleed to death."

I was panting, not really giving two flying fucks about what this guy was saying. I realized that it was the man with the suit. Damn it. I wish that I could just shape-shift the womb away, but shape-shifting didn't work that way. If it was there, then when I shifted it would just turn into something right for the body I was in. I couldn't make it disappear. I was stuck with it. If I took it out I died. If I left it in there I had _fucking children!_ Either way, I lose.

Then I realized how much blood I lost. The world sort of swirled and I passed out.

I blinked back into focus for the... well, second time this week. I noticed it was bright out, meaning tomorrow had come when I had passed out. This time, I was strapped down and there was no one here. I sighed and turned my fingers into razor blades. I cut the rope holding down my abdominal area, then the one holding down my chest, and lastly the one holding down my legs.

I sat up and realized that I was in a hospital-like setting and I wore nothing under the blanket I had on. What the-? Why nothing? Perverts. What the fuck did they do to my cloths?

Just then a male nurse walked in, and when he saw I was out of the straps he froze. I smirked at him and waved my still-in-razor-blade-formation fingers at him.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." he said.

"Hell no, at least not until you get me my cloths." I said, making my razor fingers lengthen.

"Sorry, sir I can't do that." he said, still smiling.

"Why not?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. The razor blades lengthened more. They were about a foot long now.

"Orders." he said. I burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"I really doubt someone would give you direct orders _not_ to give cloths to someone!" I laughed.

"They really did!" he protested.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "Bet your life on it?" I said, clicking my fingers together. He took a step back.

"Please, sir, I need to get going, I had a tight schedule... come with me and no one gets hurt."

"Oh, is that so?" I asked, "Give me my cloths and then I'll get up." I said. He growled and then threw my cloths at me. He had them right behind his fucking back.

I put them on, not caring if he saw me or not (for which he did, the pervert was staring at me the whole time I got dressed) until I finished and went with him. It was funny. The whole time I was walking down the hallway I could have made an easy break for it. But what fun would that be?

When we arrived at the place the man was leading me to, the dude only opened the door and let me inside. He quickly walked away after that. Before I entered I quickly retracted the razors my fingers were in at the moment into fingers.

"Why hello, Envy." said one man out of a rather large group of people in white lab coats. About, twenty, I would say. They were wearing the same lab coats as the guy who gave me the surgery and brought me here. But this guy speaking didn't sound like _that_ guy...

"Hm. Hey." I said.

"Envy let me lay out some rules. After that a boy will be coming in here and escorting you around the campus, understand?" he asked.

"Whoa, wait, did you just call it a campus? Like a school ground?" I asked.

"Yes, and?" he asked

"Well the fact that place is nothing like a school..." I started and then faded out.

"More than you think. Let me lay out the schedule. You get up at nine A.M., you eat breakfast at mess hall, you get education until one P.M., then you eat lunch for half an hour, then you go into the cage room until dinner at six thirty P.M., and then the rest of the night is spent in the bunk rooms. There are about ten people staying in each bunk room, and your escort will be from your bunk room. Understand?" he asked.

I nodded. What a boring life. I'd have to make it more... interesting.

"There are more rules that I trust the escort will tell you." he said.

"Sure." I said, followed by a person walking into the room.

"Ah, here the escort is." the man said, "Right on time."

The brown haired boy smiled. "Glad to be of service." the boy said. I snickered.

"Get the talk over with." I said. The man in the suit gave me a glare. I smiled. "Can you blame me for not wanting to be around a bunch of creepy people in white?" his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Know your place!" he snapped at me, "Or you will suffer the consequences!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you want." I said sarcastically. I guess he didn't pick up on the sarcastic tone.

"Very well, then. Sora, show Envy around. Explain the rules. Make sure he understands."

"Talking done yet?" I asked, trying to a pain in the ass.

The man gritted his teeth and before anything good happened the boy grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

"What was that all about?" the boy asked.

"Hm. Just having some fun, that's all." I told him.

Hew sighed. "You're a jailer carrier, aren't you?" he asked.

"If that means they took me out of jail and put a fucking womb inside of me, then yes." I said in a pissed off way.

"Well, I'm a legal carrier. That means I was dragged here, still against my will, but it was legal."

"Legal?" I laughed out loud, "There's no way kidnapping is legal."

"You can't consider it kidnapping because the government doesn't want it to be considered kidnapping. It's called LMO. Legal Moving Operation."

"I love how they put legal in that. Oh, the irony." I said in mock shock.

"Hey, you know, you're lucky you're here. You get to be given a second chance. How long would you have been in jail, anyway?" he asked.

"Lifetime." I said, not realizing how much the kid would panic when I said that.

"For what!" he asked.

"Oh, nothing so bad," I said with a smile on my face, "Only for murder."

I heard him squeak as he turned around, his hand on his mouth and his eyes wide.

"Please. PLEASE tell my that you're kidding." he begged.

"I'm kidding." I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"I only told you what you asked me to." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah!" he groaned. "We have enough of your kind here! We don't need any more!"

My face lit up, "You mean... there's more? I'm not all fucking alone in hell?"

"Sorry, none are in our dorms, therefore there are none in any of our classes. You can see them and talk to them in the cage room and at meals, though." he said.

"The cage room?" I asked.

"The cage room is a place where you go for about four hours a day. In there you find a person to mate with." he said.

I laughed out loud, almost falling onto by butt when my knees got shaky. "May I ask what is so funny?"

"Oh, it's just that they think... they can make ME... Envy the murderer... mate with pieces of shit... who I don't even know..." I said, gasping for breath in between words.

He waited for a second until I got my breath back. "You know... you better listen to them. If you don't do what they ask, and the only thing they ask you to do is mate and behave, then they'll _make_ you mate." he said. I blinked before laughing again.

"I hope they have fun trying to get some random guy to fuck a gigantic reptile!" I laughed out loud. This confused him, no doubt about it, but I wouldn't explain until later.

We walked around for a while after that, the Sora boy telling me where we were and why we were there, myself adding a few sarcastic remarks in every now and then. Nothing really happened until we were done with the tour.

"So, that's all the places around here." Sora said.

"And... what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, did you bring anything here?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? I don't have a thing to my name! Even so, I tried to make a break for it back at Death Hill Prison-"

"You were at DEATH HILL?" he asked, looking terrified. I nodded.

"Yeah, and believe it or not, they really don't put bad guys in that place like they say they do. There was a guy in there for putting tattoos on babies or something." I told him. He sort of relaxed.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interupted, I tried to make a break for it. It didn't really work out for me, and by the look of it, they took me directly here after they gave me the sedative. There was no way they would go back to get my stuff, if I had any." he nodded at that.

"Well, we should get going to the room. It's getting late." he said.

"Gotcha." I said, following Sora up to the room. Once we got there, Sora threw open the door.

"We got a new one." he said.

"New one?" I heard someone ask. "Really?" I heard another.

"Don't get to hyped up." Sora said, moving out of the way so they could all see me. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Hey, hey, hey, well what do you know?" I asked, counting all the heads in the room, "It's a full house, isn't it? How wonderful, the more the merrier."

"You're kidding me!" I heard a boy yell from across the room, throwing a pillow at me.

"Hey. There's no need to fight. Someone might get hurt, you know." I said after I neatly jumped to the side, dodging the fluffy item.

"We've been waiting years for a newcomer, and then _you _show up!" the boy said.

"Now Roxas, I know you're mad but there's no reason-" Sora was cut off.

"Oh, don't give me that shit!" Roxas said. "I need a new person to mate with! Axel's getting to be a son of a bitch with sex, and I've had enough!" he said.

"Aw, so you were hoping that the newcomer would be your perfect match, were you?" I asked, "Maybe someone like this?" I asked, turning into a a soft looking blond with shoulder length hair and baby blue eyes, still wearing the same cloths, "Or like this?" I asked, turning into a brown haired boy with his hair in a pony-tail, "Or maybe like this?" I finished by turning into a strawberry blond with a buzz-cut.

They gasped, as I thought they would. "What? What the hell are you?" a guy with a... what I think was a mullet... asked.

"You can't guess?" I asked, turning back to my beloved spiky haired, normal (in my eyes) form. "Oh, right. You guys probably think that shape-shifters died out _years _ago, am I wrong?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You can... change your form?" a blond in the back of the room asked. He had his hair pulled neatly back into a braid. His bangs fell over his face.

"Yeah I can, is there a problem?" I asked, eying him.

"No." he said. "That just seems... interesting." I laughed.

"Thanks. I think I like being called interesting." I told him.

"Wait, before we start talking, let me introduce everyone. This is Zexion, Demyx, Edward, Alphonse, Xemnas, Xigbar, Roxas, and Riku. I'm sure you know me." Sora said. "And now you can go back to your bickering." he paused before going on, "And we can trust this one. He dislikes this place just as much as the next guy."

"You already tested him?" Zexion asked.

"Yes. And he answered all of the questions correctly." I blinked at this. What the fuck were they talking about?

"Very well then." Zexion said. "We'll explain everything to him."

"Can I?" Xemnas asked. Zexion nodded after a moment of thought. "Well, you see, you know how once you're in here, you're in here for life?" he asked

"I might have heard something." I said.

"Well we want to get out. We want to get to another world, a world with less hurt. We don't want to be... whatever you wish to call it, bred, if you must, for the rest of our lives." he stopped to let me take that all in.

"So, you want to go to... other places?" I asked. I really didn't mind the idea. Would I get to kill people there? "And how do you think you're going to go about doing that?" I asked

"You see, we've been planing ways to get out of here for many years now. We've only failed to get a plan that worked. But once we are out of here, we know the location of a machine made before the meteor hit. If we're lucky, it will still be in tact: that's what our studies predict. If we are right then we can stay hidden using it. We can all start out fresh. No more being forced to stay in a place against our will." he said.

I thought about that. A machine made before the meteor hit that can hide us? It sounds far fetched, but if it's true... "Will I be able to start out fresh?" I asked. "No more police on my tail, no more life sentence?"

"If you're in a place where police can't find you," Xemnas said, "Then how will they follow you?"

I smirked. "Wait, are you all planing to just live and die, or are you planning to have... babies?"

"Well, it would be a shame for us all to die and never be remembered, wouldn't it?" he asked. I nodded. I got what he was saying.

"And I'm guessing you guys will be the only people there, right?" I asked finally.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason."

I smiled. I may like murder, but no way am I murdering the people who are offering me a way out of this place. And the police are a pain in the ass, so maybe I would have stopped anyway in time. Because I never age due to the face that when my organs get old they just shift back to being young (the wonders of shape-shifting), I'd get to see the place I created grow and grow and grow. If it doesn't die out, they'll all be grateful to me. If it dies out, I'll go back to this planet in hope that it survived. It it died out, then I'll be alone. But in the end, I'm better off going with these people.

"I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

After that lovely conversation Zexion pulled a certain across the middle of the room, separating half of us. Strange how I never noticed it there. After that we all just lied down and went to sleep. There was nothing to talk about, anyway.

I blinked the sun out of my eyes. Damn, it's cold. Does this place even have heaters, or what?

I sat up in my bed which happened to be a top bunk. Luck me. Looking around I saw that most of the place was already empty. I guess they can leave whenever they want.

"Envy, you're awake! Get down here. They sent in your label." I heard Sora say. I turned my head to look at him.

"Label?" I asked.

"It's a necklace with information about you on it. It says you're a jailer carrier, it says why you were in jail, it says what age you are, it says you're a shape-shifter, all that kind of stuff." he told me, throwing the chain at me. It was a little necklace with a paper tag on the end that was in some kind of thick hard plastic. I had never noticed one on Sora before, but now I saw it. It looked like mine, but faded.

"So, everyone has one of these ugly-ass things on em?" I asked, putting it on.

"Yea." he said.

"Well, I don't like it. I'll keep it hidden." I said. My skin wrapped around the necklace and dragged it under a few layers. It was skinny enough so that you couldn't see it, but it was big enough for me to still feel it there.

"You know, you might need it later." Sora said.

"Then I'll take it out then." I said making Sora sigh.

"Sure, whatever." he said.

"Sora, come on, we got to go to breakfast before we get in trouble." I heard Roxas say from behind the curtain.

I raised an eyebrow. "You guys stay in groups or something?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's normally me, Roxas and Zexion. I guess you're tagging along now." he said. I laughed.

"I'm more of a loner, to tell you the truth, unless it's around other criminals. Once I got this place down I'll hang out on my own or with my own kind." I told him with a smirk.

"Sure, sure whatever. You're still in on our plan, though, right?" he asked.

"Who wouldn't be?" I asked, "I want to get out of here."

"Sora, we got to go!" Roxas said. "We're late!"

"Sure be right there!" Sora said back. "Come on Envy, we got to go."

I sighed. "I'm still tiered. I think I'll sleep a little longer."

"Come on, you can't do that!" he said. "Just follow the rules for a little while please?"

I considered that for a moment. I was not one of those people who just did as people asked, but after a while I nodded. I was hungry, too.

I jumped down from the bunk bed and landed with a gentle thud. "Food time?" I asked.

Sora nodded. "Food time."

Once we got Roxas and Zexion we left down the hall. When we got there it was sort of crammed. I would have never thought so many people would be living at this place. Only a few of them were obviously going to have children soon, there were some that I couldn't tell, most likely some that were to early to show, and there was even one that looked like they were going to have twins.

Then I saw it. A band of people who looked like the kind of guys I could have fun with. The trouble-makers. There was only four of em, one guy with blond hair, one dude with black hair who was rather tall, another was a boy who looked exactly like Riku, and the last one had hair similar to Soras, but black. These _are_ kind of people that I could have fun with. I could tell.

Then I noticed that they had spotted me, two of them staring. I chuckled and winked, and they all gave surprised glares back. Out of nowhere a man in a uniform walled up to me and asked,

"Sir, where is your I.D?" I sighed after that. I had to take it out so soon?

"Oh, you mean that ugly piece of plastic on a chain? Right here." I said, retracting it from my skin and showing it to him. I could tell he didn't like my attitude, but ignored it. He read over it and nodded before walking away.

"Hey, Envy, I saw you watching the bad ones." I heard Zexion say.

"Is that what they're called?" I asked, "The bad ones? That's a really shitty name."

"Well, still, I think you'd better go talk to them. They are real ass-holes and if you don't get terms down soon they'll start to pull pranks on you. You got to get settled on the fact that you're just as bad as they are, if not badder. Then they'll leave you alone."

"So they're mean to the little new comers? Aw, how mean." I said

"Here, I'll get your food for you. You go talk to them. After that come back here. You're expected to follow Sora around." he said giving me an evil eye. I waved my hands.

"Okay, okay no need for the glare. I'll go talk to em." I said, beginning to walk away. They saw me heading towards them.

"Well, looks like we've got some fresh meat." said the guy with blond hair. Well, well, well, what's that I smell? Is it deja vu?

"How fortunate for us." said the black haired boy that looked like Sora. "We haven't had any for a while now. I've been getting hungry."

"Wow. You guys sound a lot like my cell mates, Snake and Jelly." I said, sort of stunned.

"Cell mates?" The taller black haired boy asked.

"Yeah, the ones that broke away from Death Hill with my help. It was to bad I got caught. That's what you get for trying to help people. Shoulda left em for the sharks." I said starting to stretch my arms above my head

"You mean to say that you're a IMO?" the one with silver hair asked.

"I've only heard of LMO so far. Kind of new here." I told him.

"Illegal Moving Operation. It's when people who are in for life are sent here."

I snapped my fingers. "That's me." I said and then looked him over. "Who _are_ you, a Riku want-to-be?" I asked.

He glared. "And what are you, a palm tree want-to-be?" he asked, making the others laugh. I smiled.

"What is it to long for you?" I asked, shifting my hair into a shorter form. They stopped laughing. "To green?" I asked, turning it into a light blue.

"Shape-shifter." the Riku-want-to-be said.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for pointing that out as if nobody knew." I said, turning my hair back to the way I liked it. He glared.

"What a pleasant surprise." the black spiky haired boy said. "So what were you put in jail for?" he asked.

I grinned triumphantly. "If you _must_ know, I committed murder. Three times. All with the wonderful help of my little 'power'." I said.

Silence from them. "What?" I asked innocently, "You surprised?"

"That's one more than Vanitas killed." the blond guy said, looking at the boy who looked like Sora.

I snickered. "A killer, eh?" I said, "Good going." this Vanitas kid smiled.

"Hey, you too. Three you say?" he said, making me smile. We high-fived. Strange. I haven't had a high-five in a while.

"Yep." I said, "Guessing you've gotten two down?" I asked.

"Yep." he said, "You know, you're not so bad." he said

"You're not so bad yourself." I replied. He noticed a cut across my stomach. "Those bastards made you be a carrier?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said frowning, "They little man-bitch said that if I hadn't tried to run, then I wouldn't have been. That ass-hole." I said.

"A guy in white?" he asked. I nodded, which made him, in return, smile, lifting his shirt slightly to show a scar on his stomach.

"He said the _exact _fucking same thing to me." I examined the scar. It looked just like the one I had. Placed in the same spot, the same length and width.

I smiled. "We should kill one of them in return for it." I said.

"I wish." he said, "They'd kill us."

My smiled transformed into an evil smirk. "Maybe not." I said, turning into a boy about the same age with blond hair in dreadlocks, less muscles than my other form had, and really pale blue eyes. "Maybe... we won't be the ones the kill them..." I said, again transforming into an evil looking short brown haired boy. "Maybe someone else will get accused..." I said turning back into my normal form.

He got it and smirked, but then his face fell. "We just learned about shape-shifters in our classes." he said, "The fingerprints they leave behind can let everyone know who they really are."

Damn it. I had forgotten about that. I sighed. "I guess your right. Revenge will have to be taken in another way then." I said, thinking over the possibilities. We could sabotage the roof. That, I know from experience, proves to be quite helpful. Or we could set some kind of other trap and wipe it of all the finger prints and evidence...

"Let me introduce everyone." Vanitas said, "This is Riza." he said pointing to the blond guy. I nodded to him. He looked like a soldier. "This is Roy." he said pointing to the tall back hair boy.

He walked up to me and we had a pretty fucking intense staring contest. "Roy." I said finally. I don't know why but this seemed like a good intro to this guy. He just patted my shoulder. "You'd make a good addition." he said as he walked away, back to his spot.

"And this is Repliku." he said pointing to the Riku-want-to-be. Wow. Repliku? It's Replica and Riku put together. What a perfect analogy, too.

"Hey." I said.

"Hm." he grunted.

"I'm sure you know me." he said, and I nodded. "Now we don't know you." he finished.

I smiled. "My name's Envy. Envy the murderer." I said. They all nodded. "Catch you guys later." I said waving a dismissive hand as I walked away.

"See ya." I heard Vanitas say.

I went back to my table and ate most of the food Zexion brought me.

"So?" Zexion asked after a while.

"They like me enough. Happy?" I asked him.

He sort of scowled, "Yes." he said, "But why so bitter?" I looked up to see his face.

"Why so bitter? Well, maybe cause no one in this place is more 'terrifying' than me. How lame." I told him. He seemed to understand.

"Well then, maybe you should lower your expectations for this place and its murderers. In fact, I'm surprised they let you in: you've killed so many people. I don't think that anyone like you will ever be allowed in here again." he said. I was glad that he was trying to be at least truthful to me. But that was a put down. No one who's committed a crime worse than me? But... this place is so big...

I answered him after a while, "Maybe I should. Maybe I expect to much. But this place is just so... boring. Don't you guys want to do something other than learn and eat and... well, you know!" I sighed.

He sighed after hearing my words. "You have no idea. But that's why we're doing what we're doing." he said. I knew what he was talking about. That's why they were running away.

"So. When's lunch over?" I asked.

"Bout five minutes." he said.

"Got it." I said.

Once those five minutes ended and we threw out the rest of our scraps we headed to class. We all had the same classes, and when I say all, I don't mean just me, Sora, Zexion and Roxas. I mean ALL. Everyone goes to the same giant room and we do the same work no matter what age you are.

We arrived at the class room__soon enough. It was funny how the class room was it's own room. In order to get to it you had to cross outside (the walkway was enclosed by a very strong looking gate and some barbed wire) and then walk inside. Joy.

"Envy, you sit next to me. We don't want you to get hurt." Sora said, walking to the back of the room. Hurt? The fuck?

"_**OKAY CLASS**_!" the loudest voice I've ever heard fucking screamed, "_**TODAY WE WILL BE LEARNING ABOUT THE SYMPTOMS OF BEING PREGNANT! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE PREGNANT, YOU WILL FEEL...**_**"** I turned towards Sora. I think I'm getting what he meant when he said he didn't want me to get hurt. It may have been a huge-ass room, but really? This loud?

"_**IF YOU ARE EXPERIENCING THESE SYMPTOMS THEN YOU **__**SHOULD TALK TO AN EMPLOYEE RIGHT AWAY SO THAT YOU CAN RECEIVE TESTS..."**_ I sighed, trying my hardest to zone that loud voice out, and after fifteen minutes I gave the fuck up.

"Sora!" I said loudly. No one seemed to hear me, but Sora turned his head. "I'm outta here! Fucking torture!" I said. If I could turn into an insect or a mouse, then that would be fucking perfect. But I have to be a certain size because my organs can only grow so small. The smallest thing I've ever got to be was a beaver, and they're pretty fucking big. I decided something that could at least stay hidden an the floor would be okay.

I turned into a monkey. Those things could get around easily and they were small enough. I'm sure some people saw me but didn't dare to try to interrupt the teacher. Before long I was at the door, all the teacher had to do to catch me was turn his head, but I got it open with not even a creak. I didn't close it, in fear I would get caught.

I sighed and turned back into my normal form. I looked at the gate made of thick steel chords. I could cut threw it oh so easily... why don't I? I could get away from here. I could bring them all with me. I could tare this place down and kill all the people inside. Then I could go back to jail and chat with Xigbar, I might be there for life even though I don't die. I would be there forever, doing whatever I wanted...

"_And that's what you want? To be in jail for the rest of your life? To do nothing with yourself, to never grow up, to stay the fifteen year old you are and live for eternity alone? Is that what you want?" _I heard someone say. I looked around, only to see no one. I shook my head. No... that... that wasn't in my head...

"_And that's what you want?"_ it asked again. No! I heard that? But from where? WHERE? I refuse to agree to myself going insane!

"_You're not going insane." _ The voice said, "_I just need to know. Is that what you want?" _my lower lip trembled. What the fuck's wrong with me?

Acting quickly I turned my hand into a long blade and slicked away at the stupid chords. They broke soon enough, and I fit myself threw, running and running and to no place individual. Where the hell am I going? I don't know. Am I coming back? I don't fucking know!

I ran more and more and more, and the funny thing is, no one seemed to come to stop me. The dumb-shits. They don't even know I'm gone yet.

Run, run, run, run, run, run, run! I thought to the rhythm of my pounding heart. That's all I could think. 'Run'

When that dreaded breeding-house was out of view I slumped, crumbling onto the floor, worn out. Why had I run in this form? Weren't there other forms to run in? Like my trademark form, my lizard...

The floor opened up about ten feet away from me. My brain was telling me that there was no such thing as the floor opening up, but my eyes didn't seem to give a fuck. A head poked out. It had very red hair and very green eyes. Almost like cats eyes.

There was slight whispering after that. I really couldn't hear what they were talking about, even though I was so close. I squinted my eyes. I had a slight headache.

The red head and a pink haired boy got out of the ground and went over to me, picking me up. That annoyed me for reasons I couldn't say because I didn't know. They actually threw me into the hole, and I landed with a painful thump. That did wonders to my headache.

I really didn't remember what I saw in there. I got about a five second glimpse of it before I passed out.

A/N- It's early. That's a fucking first. Anyway, thanks to all of you people who have been supporting me to upload all of the stories that I have neglected to upload for so long. It really makes my day when people leave reviews, even if they're negative, telling me that there's room for improvement. It shows that someone cares that you wrote what you did, and that all of your work isn't going to waste with people who don't even like it. And also, when people cheek out my channel and other things, even cheek out my other stories, that makes me want to scream in joy.

I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but it's early. It's only because I won't be able to upload again in a while. I'm trying to finish up the stories I've started one at a time without rushing them, and that's hard with two other unfinished stories who are expecting chapters every other day. I love all of my supporters, all the readers, I love the world, and keep on going to all of you.

L~M~A~O


	4. Chapter 4

I blinked my eyes until things came into focus. It was so bright. Why was it so bright? Murmurs... I hear murmurs... from where though? Who's murmuring? Where am I?

Words began to come into focus. "He's waking up. What should we do with him?" a rather strange voice asked. Who the- what? Wait...? where the hell am I?

I quickly sat up and loosened my stiff joints. God, why was I so stiff? How long was I asleep?

"Hey there, hotshot." I heard a cocky voice say, making me look up and blink.

"And... you are?" I asked.

He snorted. "Axel. Got it memorized?" he asked, tapping his temple.

Axel... that name... a memory came into my head and I realized that he was Roxas' mate. I blinked. "Sure, sure whatever. And where am I?" I asked.

He laughed. "Ya know, most people who join our little gang of runaways only get to see this place, about, half a year after they come to the breeding house and join us. You lucky dog, you, you found it yourself. Welcome to the runaway lab." he said.

"Runaway lab? So, what, is it some kind of place where you just.... runaway?" holly shit, these people are for real.

"Ah, well, we get you out, but first, you give us something." Axel said.

"Like?" I asked.

"You sort of let us run tests on you. Of course, we do mutations. But if you allow us to do something as extreme as a mutation, we let you out early. If you don't, you stay here for about a year longer." he said.

I sort of thought about it. "How do you know who to trust?" I asked.

"People like you, who want to runaway." he said.

"So you just come out with it? You say, _hey, you want to run away from this place?_ No real strategy?" I asked eying him carefully.

"Of course there's a way to test different people." he laughed. "Thugs normally want to get out as soon as possible, so we can just ask if you want to leave or not. With other people there's a completely different approach." he said.

"You just take people away from the breeding house?" I asked, "Don't they fucking care?" I asked.

"Of course they would care, if they knew." he said. "We have multiple ways in and out of this place. All of them are completely hidden."

"Wow." I said, "Someone really thought this threw, didn't they?" I asked.

"Yep. You can thank Xemnas for all of this. He was the mastermind behind it all." he said. I blinked stupidly for the third time that day.

"Xemnas, as in, that guy who was in the room with Sora and the others?" I asked.

"Yep." he said. "In fact, everyone in that room you were in just happens to be main members of this place. They mostly all helped make it. There are a few exceptions, though, and you know what, I think that those exceptions are where you'll be headed soon."

"Hm." I grunted, "So what kind of mutations do you do on people? To advance, are you searching for a certain something?" I asked.

"Searching for a certain something. But we can't tell you what unless you finally join the group." he said. "The finding group. Oh, and don't think I'm in it. They really don't show their faces. I'm also one of their test subjects, looking for a way out. I have to 'serve', or whatever, them for about a year longer."

"So, say I want to leave. How long do I have to stay here?" I asked.

"Two to three years." Axel answered certainly.

"The _fuck?_ Why on earth do you need to have so many years to _leave_ a place? I'd have better chances on my own. I almost got away last time." I said.

"They'll up security and amp up on sedatives at the breeding house, if you want to go back there for the rest of your life. We don't make you stay here. If you try to run away from _this_ place... well, let's just say there's no chance. Security is already over the top. We also have shape-shifter security, so taking you down would be no problem." he said, shrugging, "Your choice."

"I-but...what-? Other options please!" I demanded, sort of folding my arms under the chains.

"No other options." he said.

"What if I _do _break out of here?" I asked.

"Good luck trying." he said, picking at his nails, "We have a more defensive barrier than anywhere you've been. Trust me, we've dealt with people like you before." he said.

"And what if I did break out in the end?" I asked him again.

"That won't happen." he said. He sounded so much like that guy in the white fucking lab coat that it pissed me off. He had told me that resistance was useless, too.

"You want to bet?" I asked, grinning.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I said.

He laughed and right after that I felt a pain in my thigh. The fuck-? DAMN IT!

There was a needle sticking out of my stupid leg. I quickly pulled it out to see that the container was half empty, the rest of the liquid was draining out onto the floor. I looked around quickly, looking for something that could at least help me _hurt_ this guy.

I ran up to him when I found nothing useful and tripped him. He wasn't expecting my speed, and he fell on his ass in front of me.

"You asshole!" I yelled at him, "Was that really fucking necessary? Did you stop to think that maybe I was joking?"

He just smiled. "Yep, I did think about if you were joking and, no, it was not necessary. And might I say one more thing," he said. I got drowsy and, as I did last time, fell to my knees. I realized something. I fucking hate my life sometimes. "Good night." he said as I fell down and blacked out.

!LATER!

My eyes opened slowly. What...? Oh, yeah, I passed out. Fuck. That's the third or fourth time this week. I've lost count.

I tired to sit up, but found it rather hard cause something was holding me down. When my eyes focused more I realized that these people were smart and they _chained_ me down instead of _tying_ me down. Well well well. My fingers would have a hard time cutting threw metal.

"Well, look at the new comer." I heard a familiar voice say. My head shot up.

"LUXORD?" I asked, my eyes popping. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just hanging." he said, winking.

"What the hell do you mean, just hanging? You're in a _laboratory_ supposedly _underground_ right next to a _breeding_ _house_ when you're supposed to be in _jail_. Now tell me again what the hell you're doing here?"

He laughed. "You can be shipped from jail to jail, put on drugs, placed in a breeding house and chained down and you're _still _your same old self." he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Nope." he said, winking. "Well, gotta run. Catch you later, Envy." he said, getting out of the room. I realized after he left that he had avoided my question. Damn it.

"Well, you ready to go without a fight?" the red head asked, "Cause if you're not, I'll gladly leave you here to rot."

I noticed that he held a little tube of liquid and a reed. I read over my choices and my chances of escaping. Overall, the chances were fucking _low._

I sighed, "I'll go without any stupid fight. But when you're gone, you can expect me to break for it." he raised an eyebrow.

"See this thing?" he said pointing to the wall. On it there was a little device. The only thing on the small device that really caught my attention was a little reed sticking out from it. "This thing will shoot you if you have any problems. And they're everywhere. Yeah, we've dealt with your kind before. Shape-shifters. Let me tell you now, if you shape-shift into anything to big, you'll crush yourself. As you found out before, this place is underground. And it's deeper than you think. So don't try anything tricky."

I sighed again. This was turning into a pretty crappy experience.

"Also, these tunnels are really long. If you want to even get to the door than you'll have to run a long way, and then you'll get to a locked door that you need a code to get out of. Then, if you even get that far, you'll run into another door with another password. So if you plan on breaking out of here, then good luck." he said.

The guy then walked over and undid my chains. As soon as my hands were free he roughly shoved them backwards and chained them together with handcuffs.

"Damn it!" I hissed, "Loosen those things!" he did as I asked and I let the air out from in between my teeth.

"Follow me." he said. I did as he asked, following close behind him. Wherever there wasn't a light source it was pitch black. As we walked we slowly started to see doors on the walls. Some had no windows. Others had small glass ones in the middle. Some of them even had metal bars.

"How long do we have to walk?" I asked, getting annoyed at the long walk there.

"Listen to yourself. You sound like a child." he laughed. I scowled.

"I'm not a child. I'm fifteen!" I protested.

"That's a child." he said. I parted my lips to protest again, but then I realized that I was rather... young. But that's why I'm here. If I was any older, than I wouldn't be Envy. I wouldn't be the Envy _I _knew, anyway.

"We're almost there. Maybe another minute or two." he said. Good enough for me. Then a question that I had to ask came into my head. It was for the good of myself.

"Axel. You have a mate. Roxas." I said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes." he agreed.

"They make you mate down here, too." I said. Again, it was not a question.

"Yes." he sighed. "They preform so many experiments. On the rare occasion that someone dies, at least the population of the already almost extinct humans doesn't go down _more._" he said. I sighed. That was actually smart. But it pissed me off. Because nothing could change the fact that I had a womb. And as long as I had a womb and I couldn't get out of here... oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

He didn't lie, we were there quickly. It sort of surprised me how accurate he was. He really must know this place from the inside out.

"How long have you been working here?" I asked him.

"About... a year." he answered.

"Oh."

The place we were at had one long white hallway. Every... about fifteen steps you would come to a complete-glass door, and in every single glass door you could see people. Sometimes there was only one person in one big room. It was kind of sad. They must be lonely.

"This is your room." he said, stopping in front of me and opening a glass door. I simply stepped inside. Everything was still white. "Catch." I heard Axel say. I turned around and caught a black robe with a silver zipper going up the front. "Put that on. It indicates who you are and how long you've been here." he said. I sighed and slipped on the black robe. It was really plain, but it had at least some decoration in the front. There was some weird string and objects hanging around the neck. The door shut behind me.

I looked around to see a few other figures inside the room. They were all wearing the same outfit as me.

"Hey, you're that Envy dude!" I heard a perky male voice say.

"Yep, that's me, and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Demyx, don't you remember me?" this 'Demyx' asked.

I thought about if for a moment. "Sort of. But only because of the hair." I told him. He laughed.

"That's not surprising." he said. Then I noticed something about him. He was carrying a bundle of black cloth. I knew what it was instantly. I walked over and sat down on the same white bench that he was siting on.

"So what's his name?" I asked. He looked down adoringly at the face of the infant.

"Noah." he said. "Noah Dixon."

"Nice name." I said. "What made you think of it?"

"He's not mine." the man said with a sudden frown, "He was one of my friends. He died giving birth to Noah."

I frowned at that. "I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

He laughed. "You're a murderer. You shouldn't care if people die."

My frown deepened. I remember all those times I was called a murderer, and all of those times pride took over me. I was one of the youngest people around who's killed other people. That's something to be proud of, right?

But all of a sudden, I wasn't so proud.

_You want to be a murderer for the rest of your life? For the rest of eternity? Is that what you want? No friends no family, no nothing? _That voice asked from inside my head. I sighed.

no... I want friends...

"Hey, you okay?" Demyx asked me, waving his hand in front of my face. I sort of jumped.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." I said, smiling slightly. That's the first time I've smiled in a while. Then something struck me. This is one of the first times I've been in a real situation in a while. One that I'm stuck with, one that I can't change now.. If I had played my dice right, I might not have ended up here. I looked back on all of the other times that I could have gotten away at the breeding house. They would have gone after me, sure. They would have brought me back, maybe. But I might have gotten away. But I didn't go. I didn't leave because of some reason. What was it again...? Oh, that's right. I thought it was to easy. I was looking for a challenge. It was something life never decided to bring me. Life gifted me with an easy-going, shape-shifting life, and I was looking for a simple something everyone else has regularly. A challenge.

Isn't that why I killed people? I recalled my conversation with Luxord a while ago. It went like this...

_"Luxord, my man, how have you been doing?" I asked as I saw one of my old cell-mates walk by. _

_ "Ha! Same old same old, in jail, rotting away, nothing new!" he said. I laughed. "How about you?" he asked_

_ "Ah, I killed another person and actually got caught this time. Can you believe it? Security actually catching murderers?" I asked, making him laugh._

_ "No fucking way!" he said._

I actually got caught this time... that was what I was waiting for, wasn't it? I was waiting to get caught. I was waiting for someone to tell me, _no! That's not how we do things around here! _I was waiting for it! I didn't have any parents to tell me! I had my brothers, but they didn't tell me anything! Oh, Gluttony, how I wish I choose your path. I remember laughing at the idea of being civilized, I remember a lot of things that I laughed at. And everything others thought was ridiculous and laughable I thought was a good idea. Things like...

_let's see if they'll yell at us for breaking the windows. _

_I wonder if we can get away with robbing this store. _

_Do **you **think hurting that person for their money sounds fun? I do!_

_ Anyone want to play pin the tail on the pedestrian?_

No one ever did. Everyone said,

_Mom would be mad at me..._

_ If someone took away your hard days work would you be happy?_

W_ould you like it if you got hurt like that?_

_I don't think that's a good idea!_

But _I _thought it was a good idea! Because there was no one there to say that it wasn't! How was _**I **_supposed to know? No one told me! No one taught me! I didn't realized that tears started to fall.

And one last thought emitted from my mind and bounced around in my hollow chest, leaving me unable to think of anything else.

_Why me?_

A/N- God I'm evil. That chapter was a little sad at the end, right?

Well, everything so far is going according to plan... or according to story plot. I think that a lot of people would like to read this once it's done, cause it will send out a strong meaning if it's ever finished. And you know what? Give me some more characters to add. In that room I said I there was a few people in there. Well... who do _you _want to be in that room? Well, instead of yelling the answer at the computer screen, how about leaving a review? I'd love it! Also, the person who guesses the person I choose will have their name mentioned in my next chapter.

(Hint: I'm probably going to make one of the characters that you choose pregnant. Choose wisely! If you choose that is...)


End file.
